The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for handling and moving stacks of loose sheet materials such as stacks of sheet paper from one location to a second location. For example, it is desirable to pick up stacks of loose paper from a conveyor in a manufacturing plant and place a plurality of the stacks on a pallet for shipment.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for efficiently handling and moving stacks of loose sheet material from one location to another location in an efficient and mechanized operation, all without allowing the stacks of sheet material to fall apart and without requiring the stacks to be secured together.